Pulsate
by roxyhoney
Summary: One night can change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all! It's been awhile. My muse of course has been lacking in the writing department. I have fics on my computer that I have been working on that need a serious update, but thanks to the pesky writers block, after a sentence or two I put it away. I am hoping I can complete another chapter of** _into your gravity, metamorphosis, addiction, it's like a best friend but more, and even another new fic I've been thinking about_.

 **Until then, I hope you enjoy my new Bamon & Klonnie fic.**

* * *

His eyes never left her as she walked up the steps of his home. He watched as she disappeared from his line of view, no doubt entering a room they were both more than familiar with. His first instinct was to follow her, but the excuse she gave of using the restroom, probably wouldn't sound right if he said he would join her.

Especially when his girlfriend had been hanging onto his arm the whole night. Although, with as many shots as she was inhaling with blondie and the quarter back, she probably wouldn't notice.

He should be right along there with her, but his mind was elsewhere, and he could tell by the look on his baby brother's face, so was his.

"Damon….Drink morreeee." Elena slurred.

Her lack of tolerance would have surprised him, due to her being a vampire, but she and Caroline asked Bonnie to slip a few magical herbs in their drinks for them to feel a greater effect.

As soon as those words escaped her mouth, he became the last person on her radar, so he took that opportunity to head upstairs.

"I'll be back."

The only person who gave him a look was Stefan, but he chose to ignore him.

Damon was upstairs in the doorway of his room in no time. And just like he assumed, there she was, staring outside of the window.

In the prison world, his room was one of her favorite places…even if that meant she kicked him out. Even though it had been years since they were stuck in that place, the times she did come to the boarding house, she would end up right in his bedroom.

"I thought I'd find you here."

She turned around and gave a soft smile. It was something about the way Bonnie Bennett always looked at him. Whether it was gratifying like now or if she glared at him; it always made him feel….

"Don't worry," She interrupted his thoughts. "I plan to get ghost when you and Elena come up here together for extracurricular activities."

He smirked, but that was only because she expected him too. If he were being completely honest, doing anything with Elena tonight was the furthest thing from his mind. Actually, the only person on his mind was the woman standing right in front of him, and he would never admit it out loud that she had been on it for quite some time.

"I'm not opposed to having two women in my bed."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm itching to make sure my aneurysms are top notch for tomorrow."

He laughed, and went to his mini bar. "Always with the jokes Bon Bon. If I didn't know any better, I would think you despised me."

"I think we both know that's not true."

Good thing he wasn't facing her right now, because his smile got just a little brighter.

After he poured them both a glass of bourbon, he sat on the corner of his bed and handed her one.

"So, what brings you up here to my room while your friends are drinking enough alcohol to put me to shame."

Bonnie sat down beside him and took a sip of her drink. "I guess with everything happening tomorrow, I can't really focus on having fun." She paused for a moment. "Even if it may be my last."

"Well, I'm going to stop you right there. How many times have you died?" he asked. "I think death is tired of you. So, out of all of us, it won't be _your_ last."

"But with that being said it may be someone's." She took another sip. "And I couldn't bare if anything happened to you…"

His heart lurched a bit.

"Or Caroline and Elena, Stefan….Matt… Tyler…"

Okay she was dragging it out now, and Damon didn't like that he had to share that sentence with anyone else.

"The last two are disposable anyways."

She playfully pushed him. "I'm serious, Damon. Not only that, we had to call in help for this. Klaus will be here tomorrow. And you already know how he is."

"Well, now that the big bad hybrid has offspring, maybe he won't blow our house down in the process."

Bonnie giggled at his metaphor, because really that's all she could do.

Somewhere in the midst of their conversation, they began taking swigs from the bottle.

"Can I confess something to you?" Bonnie's speech was now just a little slurred.

"When have you ever had to ask?"

"Well, since you have Elena back and all is right with the world on your end, our telling secrets and being close has faltered a bit."

She didn't see the effect her revelation had on him. It was true, as much as he hated to admit. When they brought Elena out of the sleep spell with the knowledge that Bonnie too would live, as long as Elena came back a vampire, Bonnie and Damon's time together became few and far between.

But that had to do more with being near his little witch, then him and Elena.

"What's on your mind, Bennett?"

She sighed and handed him the bottle. "I have all this power. It's clear, but I just…something doesn't feel right. I am worried…and I shouldn't be."

"No, you shouldn't." He said matter-of-factly. He put the bottle down and grabbed her hand in his. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Because if anything ever did…. I'd lose my mind. I won't…no, I _can't_ lose you Bonnie."

She would blame it on the alcohol for his words and the fact that she was beginning to tear up.

"We're in this together."

Their eyes remained on each other for quite some time, before Bonnie cleared her throat.

"And what about you? What about Stefan? Are you both ready for what you may have to do?" What they would probably have to do. "She is your mother."

"Lily's had it coming for a long time. I've put her to rest over 200 years ago. Stefan's probably the loose cannon that may hesitate."

They both shared the same thought. Stefan couldn't be near Lily through all of this. Tomorrow, they would not only take down Lily, but Kai and the rest of the heretics. It was time to put a stop to all of them and save their town.

"So, I was thinking." It was time to change the subject. All the doom and gloom could be discussed tomorrow. "Since I'm sure the little Scooby gang don't notice we're gone, do you want watch The Bodyguard with me?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Do my ears deceive me?"

He shrugged, "Only because we might die tomorrow."

"Sure…" She made herself comfortable on his bed. "Excuses, excuses."

The movie hadn't been playing for ten minutes before Bonnie fell sound asleep; which was good because she hadn't slept well in a few weeks.

The only reason Damon may have known that little fact could have possibly been because he would check on her some nights while she was unaware.

When he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, the only thing on his mind was that he would not let Bonnie Bennett fall tomorrow.

* * *

When Damon woke up the next morning, he was not as enthusiastic as he should be to the woman kissing the side of his neck. It felt like a lifetime ago that he would have been; that he would have given everything to have her next to him.

He wasn't exactly sure when Bonnie made her way out and Elena made her way in, but it was clear that the two best friends did not cross paths.

"Good Morning…. Well, Good Afternoon sleepyhead." She placed a kiss on his lips. "Sorry about last night. I had every intention of coming up here with you, but I think the herbs Bonnie gave me had an expiration date, because the next thing I knew I was waking up to the sun in my face."

"Where is everybody else?" Yet, there was only one person he was concerned about.

"Well, Stefan and Caroline are trying to be somewhat decent hosts to Klaus who got here like an hour ago, and Bonnie and Matt went to her house to get something. But, they should be back shortly."

Well that dampened his mood a little bit. And Elena noticed. "Hey, Klaus said he would be on his best behavior."

He didn't care about that at all. "Yeah, right. Like his word is valid."

"Well, since we have some time before we all need to meet," She straddled his waist. "I thought that maybe we could…"

He really wasn't in the mood, but this was his girlfriend, and with the way his thoughts have been drifting lately, he owed her this.

* * *

"Well, look who decided to join us." It was Klaus who pulled his attention first as he and Elena walked downstairs. "Now that you kids are done with your shenanigans, can we begin this insufferable task so I can put Mystic Falls behind me?"

"Trust me; we're all ready for that." Caroline snapped.

Damon ignored his dramatics, as he looked at Bonnie who was staring intently at one of her grimoires. She didn't even look up when he entered the room.

Alaric was the last person to walk in, which prompted Bonnie to close her spell book and look around. "Now that everyone is here, we can go over the plan in more detail."

And that's what they did… for hours.

Damon thought his plan was pretty simple. Catch them all off guard, dab them with a little werewolf venom and kill them all.

But, Bonnie wanted to go over every detail. Which was smart, he couldn't deny. Probably what made them a solid team. They were dealing with a ripper, four heretics… one, which was a very powerful sociopath. Plus, however many vampire lackeys they had on their side.

Damon didn't really have much more to say until Bonnie began picking teams, and he couldn't keep quiet through that.

"Stefan and I will stay on Kai. Damon, you and Alaric will have Lily Duty. Elena and Klaus you will stay on the three heretics, and Tyler and Caroline you'll have the extra vampires. Once everyone is done, go over and make sure all the other vampires are dead. Tyler and Klaus this is where your venom is going to come in handy a lot."

"Um, Bon Bon? These teams need another opinion." His voice betrayed annoyance. "You and I do better together."

Elena did not miss that comment.

Bonnie stood her ground. "The teams stay and that's final."

Matt spoke up before anything else was said. "And what team am I on?"

"You're not in this fight." Damon noticed the way Bonnie's demeanor grew soft when her eyes connected with Matt.

"Like hell! Bonnie we talked about this."

"Yes we did, and I gave you the opportunity to think smart. Matt you're human, we're not losing you."

"Alaric's human too."

"Yeah, but he's spent the majority of his life hunting vampires."

He held up his finger. "I have the Gilbert ring."

"Matt…please don't make this hard." She walked up to him and grabbed his hand gently.

Damon's eyes remained glued to the scene before him. Was he missing something?

The next thing Bonnie did shocked the hell out of the group and left Damon seething.

She placed a soft kiss on Matt's lips, and the veins around Damon's eyes were itching to come out and he knew his fangs would follow right afterwards.

When Matt fell back unconscious on the couch, Bonnie turned to look at everyone. She expected their awkward stares, but still shrugged none-the-less.

"He won't wake up until tomorrow."

She didn't miss Caroline's grin.

"What? It was the spell I used on Jeremy all those years ago."

* * *

Bonnie ended up in Damon's car as they drove to the woods. If she wasn't going to be on his team, then she sure as hell was going to ride in his car. He practically yanked her arm out of her socket when she was about to get in Elena's vehicle.

"You're riding with me."

He didn't even think about his girlfriend in the whole scenario; didn't event wonder if her eyes were on them the whole time as Bonnie got in his car and he slammed the door behind her, and as soon as he got in the drivers side he sped off.

He didn't think once how that would affect her.

No, when his mind was on something, he blocked out everything else. Well, that should be rephrased. When his mind was on a certain Bennett witch, he blocked out everything else.

"What the hell is your problem, Damon? You've been acting weird all day."

"Me acting weird? When does locking lips with quarterback constitute as normal?"

He didn't miss her eye roll out of his peripheral.

"It was a spell. I told you that." She paused for a moment, but his eyes remained on the road." Why does it even matter?"

"It doesn't." He said a little too quickly. And that proved he was lying. "And why the hell aren't we teammates?"

"Damon are you twelve?"

He decided to roll his eyes this time. "I'm just saying, _we_ do better as a team."

"We do fine just as well on our own."

"Bull shit. Besides, you could have taken Barbie with you. Why would you choose Stefan over me?" Someone else that thought Stefan was better than him. Bonnie was supposed to be _his_.

"I can't work with you!" That made him glance from the road for a second. "If you're fighting with someone and they get the upper hand… even for a split second, it will distract me. I'll move heaven and earth to make sure your safe, which may put me in a vulnerable position. I worry too much about you Damon, and I know you. We both may get ourselves killed trying to protect each other." She paused for a moment. "Same reason I didn't put you with Elena. We need a clear head."

Well, she had rendered Damon Salvatore speechless. And, he didn't miss the way she added in Elena to make everything less awkward.

It was safe to say the rest of the way, they both remained silent.

When they made it to their destination, right before she got out of the car, he grabbed her hand.

"Don't do anything crazy like die on me or anything."

She looked down at their intertwined hands and then provided him a smile.

"You do the same."

That was both of them saying _I love you_ without actually saying the words.

* * *

"You and Damon were worried I wouldn't be able to kill Lily."

Bonnie's eyes connected with Stefan's as they walked through the woods.

"We think there would have been some hesitation, and I can't blame you for that. That's your mother."

"Not anymore."

"She'll always be your mom. It's just that now she wants to kill both of her sons and take over Mystic Falls."

"You think it will be easy for Damon?"

"Honestly, no it won't. But, he won't hesitate. His grief will come afterwards. He'll realize what he's done and it'll tear him apart for a little while."

Yes, she knew Damon that well.

"Well, lookey lookey who it is."

It was Kai's voice that caught Bonnie and Stefan's attention.

"This is different. New love birds perhaps? Taking a stroll on a quiet summer night." He gave a sinister smile. "Or are they here to fight the big bad wolf."

The same thought was both running through Bonnie and Stefan's mind. Kai was so lame.

"You know meeting out in the woods, all my guys… all your guys. It's quite twilight-ish don't you think?"

Stefan spoke up. "Wasn't it you that orchestrated this whole thing?"

"Oh, right." Kai then snapped his fingers, broke Stefan's neck, and flung him against a tree. "I'd rather dance with you alone Bonster."

Bonnie flung him back with the snap of her fingers, forming a branch to hold him tightly against a tree. "Trust me there won't be any dancing."

It took Kai no time to disappear and reappear right in front of her.

"You wound me, Bon Bon. I thought we were closer." He then whispered in her ear. "When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you had joined me. And then I'm going to kill all of your little friends."

And so it began.

* * *

Damon didn't even have a chance to get to Lily before her vampire lackeys corned him and Alaric. He killed one after another after another, but more kept coming. He was grateful when Caroline and Tyler showed up even though they all looked like hell. But, at least they were able to still hold their own.

Klaus and Elena were next to show up. More like Klaus had Elena's body hurled over his shoulder.

"What happened to her!" Damon was able to yell out as he continued fighting.

Klaus pulled the heart out of a vampire easily and bit another before ripping his head clean off.

"One of those bleeding heretics broke her neck. I have eliminated them all though."

That was good news, but there was still a sinking feeling in his chest. Bonnie had not joined him yet, and that left him worried.

It was lights out after that.

* * *

Bonnie almost had Kai. Almost. Her hand was in his chest cavity ready to pull out his heart. The energy that was flowing through her held nothing but revitalizing strength. She felt more powerful than she ever had. She was winning and the person who caused her the most pain in her life would be dead in a matter of minutes.

She would take great victory on being the one to end his life.

"When I kill you this time, there will be no coming back." She watched as the look on his face held nothing but fear. The blood running out of his nose and mouth brought her contentment. "How does that feel?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer as she ripped his heart from his chest and watched as it and his body erupted in flames.

When Bonnie stood up, her eyes found Stefan who just finished killing his last vampire.

She took a breath of relief. "Let's join the others."

It was a matter of seconds. A matter of seconds when Bonnie watched Stefan's eyes widened and then pain exploded through her chest and neck. She could feel the blood escaping her body; the energy of her magic dissolving within her. A matter of seconds before she succumbed to darkness.

It was only a matter of seconds.

Stefan didn't remember killing Lily. All he remembered was seeing red, and when he snapped back into it, her heart was in his hands. He showed no remorse no guilt. He did what he had to do.

He immediately rushed over to Bonnie and held her in his arms. He didn't get a chance to say anything or attempt to feed her blood, because Damon appeared out of nowhere pushing Stefan out of the way.

"What the hell happened!" Damon ripped into his wrist and shoved his blood down Bonnie's throat. "Drink…" She made no movement. "Come on Bon Bon… drink… please…"

Still no movement.

"Bonnie, baby, please drink…. wake up…"

There was too much blood coming from and she wasn't ingesting his. The tears began to pierce his eyes.

Caroline appeared next, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Bonnie! What happened?!"

Damon bared his fangs when Caroline got close, causing the blonde vampire to do the same.

Stefan held onto Caroline, before she and his brother got into it.

"She drank blood right? Tell me she drank someone's blood!"

Damon didn't say anything, as he held her lifeless body in his arms; proving that he hadn't given her his blood.

"Stefan?"

He shook his head.

"Elena then?" She asked frantically. "When she wakes up we can ask her."

* * *

Bonnie was upstairs in Damon's bed as they all gathered in the living room. When Elena woke up, they found out she had not given Bonnie blood. The only thing going through Damon's mind was why had none of them thought of that before the fight? What the hell was wrong with them?

"Stefan tell me what happened again, word for word. _Don't_ leave anything out."

Damon's sadness had been replaced with pure anger. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he blamed his brother for Bonnie's death.

"Bonnie had just finished killing Kai and I just got done with one of Lily's vampires, and the next thing I know Lily came out of nowhere and stabbed her….I don't know how…."

"You don't know?" He cut him off. "You were there, you were looking dead at her, how did you not know…"

"Damon back off." Elena stepped in. "This isn't going to help."

It took everything in him not to snap at the woman he would have risked it all for once upon a time. He never thought that she would become a non-factor in his life, but right now, Bonnie was the only person on his mind.

He failed her.

It was Tyler who spoke up next. "Wait, where's Alaric…?" Realizing he wasn't among the group.

"Where _is_ Alaric?" Caroline asked, tears still streaming down her face over Bonnie. "Has he not been here the whole time?"

It was then that Damon snapped out of his state of shock on Bonnie, and realized he forgot about his friend.

"He died."

More shock and commotion filled the room. But, one voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Um guys… what the hell happened?"

Everyone's eyes snapped to the stairs.

Bonnie was standing before them. Alive.

Well…

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review if you can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing the first chapter! It means the world to me. The first part of this story shows Bonnie's POV before we get to the continuation of the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

 _ **Also, no copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

Bonnie only had a sip of wine. One sip.

Her mind was racing with so much that even though she wanted to indulge with her friends, she couldn't quite bring herself to do it.

Seeing their smiling faces, as if they didn't have a care in the world brought her such joy, but it didn't stop her from excusing herself to the restroom.

Well, that was the excuse she told

Instead, she found her way upstairs to her best friend's room. Not just because it was like a safe haven for her and she spent a lot of time here in the prison world…kicking the owner out if necessary. It was because she had a strong feeling that he would join her soon.

And she needed his comfort now more than ever.

Damon appeared five minutes later.

"I thought I'd find you here."

She would never admit out loud the elation she felt at hearing his voice, and when she turned around to look at him, a feeling of pure contentment engulfed her, like it was just the two of them and tomorrow night wouldn't happen.

But, that didn't stop her from making a joke about disappearing when he and Elena decided to come up here and do their thing. She could only roll her eyes when he suggested a threesome.

Although she knew he was being sarcastic with his comment about her despising him, she couldn't help but grow serious and assure him that despising him could never happen.

Once upon a time she would be quick to admit that she had, but now… now she could never hate Damon Salvatore. If anything she lo-

"So, what brings you up here to my room while your friends are drinking enough alcohol to put me to shame?"

It was best that he interrupted her thoughts. Hell, she hadn't even realized she sat down beside him and grabbed the glass of bourbon he handed her.

When she explained her reasoning that she couldn't have fun when they might die tomorrow, and that she was afraid of losing him and the rest of their friends, she noticed a change in his mood.

"Can I confess something to you?" She asked, feeling just a little tipsy.

"When do you have to ask?"

She may have snapped just a little when she explained how he pushed her aside for Elena and their conversations had lacked tremendously. But, she couldn't truly be upset. Elena Gilbert was the love of his life.

"What's on your mind, Bennett?"

Right, back to the point.

"I have all this power. It's clear, but I just…something doesn't feel right." She confessed. "I am worried… and I shouldn't be." And yet, she was lying on that last part, because she should be worried.

Her powers may have increased throughout the years, but lately her magic was lacking for a certain reason; a certain reason she couldn't tell him. That she really couldn't tell anyone. And that may be her downfall.

"I'm not going let anything happen to you. Because if anything ever did… I'd lose my mind. I won't …no, I _can't_ lose you Bonnie."

Hearing Damon say those words made her feel warm. And for a moment, she felt like she could take on the world.

After they discussed the Lily situation, he surprised her with suggesting to watch The Bodyguard. Laying down beside him as they turned on the movie felt like old times.

Bonnie felt safe and she knew that this was exactly where she wanted to be before the showdown tomorrow. If this was her last night, she wouldn't want to spend it anywhere else.

She hadn't even realized she was falling asleep until she woke up the next morning. Damon was still sound asleep beside her, and she figured she needed to make herself ghost before Elena walked in.

She didn't need to explain what this may have looked like, even though it definitely wasn't what it looked like.

But, before she did go, she stared at him just a little longer. Damon Salvatore _was_ beautiful. That couldn't be denied.

It's funny though, how things change. How in the beginning they couldn't tolerate each other and now… now she couldn't stand to be without him.

She didn't know what made her place a soft kiss on his cheek, but she felt the uncontrollable need to do so.

And then she left.

* * *

When Bonnie walked downstairs, she couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the scene before her. Everyone was still asleep, but Caroline and Stefan were just a few inches away from each other sprawled out on the floor. Elena was on the window seal, and Matt and Tyler were knocked out on separate couches.

She loved all of them so much.

She made her way into the kitchen, made some coffee and decided that a little reading in her grimoire would be beneficial while the others slept a little more. She still wasn't as strong as she should have been, especially with all the practicing she had been doing lately. But, no matter what, she would still continue to try and find away to get all of her magic back and then some.

What she wasn't expecting was a certain hybrid to be standing behind her, ten minutes later.

She jumped a little at his presence. Typically, she could have felt someone supernatural near, but she was so entranced in her grimoire that noticing _anyone_ was out of the question.

"Hello, witch."

She rolled her eyes. "Hybrid."

Klaus Mikaelson was someone she did not want to deal with today; or at all for that matter. The only reason Bonnie even suggested they incclude the original, was because having his help was better than not having it, especially with her magic being on the fritz.

"We didn't expect you for a few hours." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I figure why not get a head start." He shrugged. "But, I see all your little friends are pre occupied with the inside of their eyelids."

"I'm sure you're only worried about one person in that room."

He grinned. Something Bonnie definitely didn't see often. Well, at all really.

"She _was_ the one who told me to come."

"Only because you wouldn't have had it any other way."

"I'm sure I could have been persuaded." He looked her up and down. "I am more inclined to listen to witches."

The look he gave her made her a little uncomfortable. And not because it was menacing, but because it almost seemed like he was trying to flirt with her.

She cleared her throat and continued looking at her grimoire. "Well, I'm sure you can make yourself scarce until our meeting later on."

He completely ignored her and looked over her shoulder at her grimoire.

"Ah, a power boost spell."

She immediately closed it and faced him.

"Magic lacking a little, love? What an unfortunate time."

"My magic is just fine thank you." She lied. She had used this power boost spell every day this week, and it didn't help her one bit. It's ironic, because if her magic wasn't on the fritz, the spell would work just fine.

Even though she wouldn't need it then.

"I've known a lot of witches in my life time, love. I have been birth from a witch from a witch at that. I can smell the decrease of power radiating from your pores. It owns you instead of you owning it."

Well, Bonnie was definitely rendered speechless.

"Wondering how I knew? There are nothing but bleeding witches in New Orleans, and you little witch have been the talk of quite a few. They know of your strength… your power. And they know you brought the doppelganger back, but, it seems to me that it came with a price. You wouldn't have needed my help if it didn't."

Bonnie looked behind him to make sure no one had quietly decided to walk in the kitchen.

"Don't worry love, they are still asleep….oblivious to my presence."

Klaus stepped closer, and to Bonnie's surprise, she didn't step back.

"You have lost a part of your magic."

And there it was, the truth being said out loud.

"By making sure your friends were happy by having Elena. It is quite comical really."

She wanted to give him an aneurysm, but she didn't want to wake up the others, and he then go and reveal her secret.

"Okay, so you know. What does that little known fact do for you?"

Because clearly there was a point he was trying to make. Bonnie wasn't stupid.

"I just wanted you to be aware that I could be of some help to you. Make this fight for you as simple as possible."

"Yeah, and why would you help me?"

"Just in case I need a little favor down the road…"

And there it was.

"I thought you had witches at your beck and call."

"Yes, but I'd rather have you-."

Bonnie felt like the room had closed in and she realized just how close Klaus was standing to her. The look in his eyes held something that she couldn't quite decipher, but she felt completely exposed by it, and for some reason she didn't look away.

"-to assist me if I need it."

And she could tell by his words that it would come sooner than later. Knowing him, it would probably come tomorrow for all she knew.

Why Bonnie spoke her next words startled her to say the least.

"If I agree, how would you help me?"

"He bit into his wrist and held it in front of her face."

She made a look of disgust and moved back. "No way in hell, Klaus."

"The blood running through my veins is immensely strong, Bonnie. Probably the strongest you will ever meet in your lifetime. With my blood, your magic will cooperate for this fight and I'm sure will aide you in working fully again afterwards."

Bonnie really didn't want to believe him. In all honesty, she wanted to give him an aneurysm, set him on fire, and then go wake up the others to begin their strategizing. But she couldn't deny that Klaus was strong. He had proved it time and time again.

His blood would help her. And she wanted…no she needed to win this fight.

"What's it going to be?"

She stared at the blood pooling from his wrist a little longer. The decision would have to be made now, before the others woke up.

"I'm not going to help you hurt or kill anyone."

He provided that devilish grin again. "Oh, I figured. But, there are other ways I'll need your help."

Bonnie hesitated again, but only for a second before her mouth connected with his wrist. Her first instinct was to feel absolutely guilty that she was doing this. Her ancestors were no doubt turning over in their grave because of this; accepting blood willingly from a vampire when she wasn't injured.

But once the guilt subsided, it felt as if all her senses heightened. She felt weightless… like she was floating. The taste in her mouth was pure euphoria. She could feel her magic accessing and repairing what felt broken. The power flowing inside of her was stronger than it had ever been. And for just a split moment, she felt Klaus. Not the murderous vindictive Klaus who would screw over just about anyone, but the Klaus who cared deeply, the Niklaus Mikaelson who was not just a vampire, but a man, brother, and a father. She felt that, and her eyes glanced up to his as she continued accepting what he was offering.

She didn't know if she were blushing just a tad bit over the way he was looking at her. His eyes hooded over and his arm gently against the back of her head.

Bonnie could tell that he was very into this, and for some odd reason, a slither of excitement shot through her.

And that's when she stopped and backed away quickly.

"Was that so bad, love? I can feel the power inside of you now." He took his thumb and wiped the excess blood off of her lips. "Mouthwatering."

Bonnie wanted to pinch herself for almost leaning into his touch.

"Don't tell anyone." She quickly straightened her composure.

Even though it worked and she could feel a vast amount of power flowing through her, something felt wrong about it all.

She exited the kitchen, not looking back, and ran straight into Matt.

"Woah there, you okay?"

Bonnie tensed, "Um yeah….Klaus just got here and already I feel like killing him."

That wasn't a lie.

"When an original comes to our town, it's never a good idea. Well, except for Rebekah."

Bonnie smiled.

While the rest of the gang began waking up, Klaus walked out of the kitchen with a smug look on his face.

Bonnie wasted no time in saying, "Hey Matt, will you come with me to my house real quick. I need to pick up some things for tonight."

"Sure thing."

As they walked out of the boarding house, Bonnie didn't glance behind her, but she knew Klaus's eyes was on her.

What the hell had she done?

* * *

"I want you to sit this fight out Matt." Bonnie said, as she and Matt were on their way back to the boarding house, after grabbing another grimoire from her home.

"Absolutely not." He glanced at her. "Why would you even ask that?"

"You know why. Matt you're human. We can't lose you."

"I've been lucky this long."

"Sometimes our luck runs out."

He reassuringly squeezed Bonnie's hand. "Nothing is going to happen to me, Bonnie."

She assumed the conversation would go exactly how it did. She thought she could talk him out of it, but of course she would have to result to another method.

Which is why she needed that specific grimoire because it had just the right spell she needed.

* * *

She was looking through said grimoire when Damon made his appearance. She didn't have to look up at him to see him walk down the stairs, and she didn't need to hear Klaus's remark about he and Elena finally joining the group so he could put Mystic Falls behind him.

Except she wondered how true that really was, after earlier.

Her attention flew back to Damon as Caroline bickered with Klaus. She could feel his eyes on her, but looking up and connecting with them would be a mistake.

It was something about how her heart sped up sometimes when she looked at him directly, and when he looked at her.

But, when Alaric walked in, Bonnie tried her best to push all of those thoughts out of her head and got down to the point.

"Now that everyone is here, we can go over the plan in more detail."

She didn't really expect it to last for hours. If anything she wanted to just say, catch them all off guard, dab them with a little werewolf venom and kill them all. But they were dealing with a ripper, heretics…one being a sociopath, and who knows how many other vampires they had on their team.

When Bonnie finally broke down the teams, she knew Damon would object, but she didn't expect him to be as pissed as he was.

"You and I do better together."

She didn't miss the look Elena gave them, but clearly he did.

"The teams stay and that's final."

When Matt asked about what team he would be on, Bonnie took a deep breath and told him he wouldn't be in this fight. Of course he objected… again, and then she used the same spell she used on Jeremy years ago.

She gave him a light peck on the lips and watched him fall down asleep on the couch.

Caroline gave her a goofy grin making it bigger than it was. And when she glanced at Damon, she could have sworn his veins appeared for a split second.

Maybe she was just imagining things.

* * *

Bonnie thought she was the last person in the house as the others went out before her, but Klaus's voice stopped her.

"I thought we would do better as team, pet. Now that you have my blood in your system…"

Bonnie didn't let Klaus finish. She turned around quickly and gave him an aneurysm.

"Mention it again, and the deal is off."

She could tell that he wanted to snap her neck, but then that stupid grin appeared back on his face.

Clearly he didn't take her threats seriously. So, she just rolled her eyes and walked out of the house towards Elena's car.

Damon immediately stopped her, by grabbing her arm and yanking her away.

Typical Damon. She should have given him an aneurysm too.

"You're riding with me."

They barely pulled away from the house when she said, "What the hell is your problem, Damon?"

She told him he was acting weird and he of course brought up her kiss with Matt. Then he went into the whole teammate thing, and she really didn't have time for this.

"We do better as a team."

"We do just as fine on our own."

"Bull shit."

He then brought up Stefan and she knew he was about to have a breakdown thinking she preferred Stefan over him. It drove her crazy that he would think that about her of all people.

Damon meant everything to Bonnie. He was her best friend.

"I can't work with you!" She practically yelled; all her emotion coming out.

She explained about their need to protect each other, the distraction, how she would move heaven and earth for him. And it was true. They had such a deep connection and she could not lose him. But, she did have to throw in Elena at the end of it because it started getting a little awkward.

Needless to say, they stayed silent the rest of the way to their destination.

Right before Bonnie got out of the car, he grabbed her hand gently. "Don't do anything crazy like die on me or anything."

She smiled. "You do the same."

And just like that, any arguing they had succumbed too became extinct as they went their separate ways.

* * *

She should have told him she loved him…. as a friend of course. Granted, they pretty much said the words without actually saying it, but still, _I love you_ should have been said.

"You and Damon were worried I wouldn't be able to kill Lily."

Stefan cut her out of her thoughts, and their eyes connected. She wasn't going to lie to him. She told him how she felt about the situation with both him and Damon. Yes, Damon would feel guilty later, but Stefan would hesitate now.

And of course they were interrupted by Kai and his lame self.

The fight with Kai sparked something inside of Bonnie. She felt like she held every source of magic and that she could do absolutely anything. She dodged his moves, blocked his magic, and nothing he did caused her pain. His attacks were minor compared to what she was bestowing upon him.

She felt in control. Nature was on her side.

 _She_ was nature.

It was funny, because right before this fight, she felt like something may go wrong, but that thought didn't cross her mind now. She tortured him thoroughly, and when she began to get bored, she ripped his heart from his chest and set him on fire.

Bonnie was still on a magical high when she stood up and watched as Stefan killed his last vamp. She wanted to fight some more.

"Let's join the others."

It was a matter of seconds. She saw Stefan's eyes widen and then an excruciating pain pierced her chest and neck. She could feel that a scream escaped her lips but she could barely hear it. The pain was so unbearable that she grew numb. Her world was spinning and she knew she had fallen to the ground.

She couldn't move… couldn't process anything. She could barely see...everything was blurry. She felt a shift in her body, and it felt like she was in someone's arms, but she wasn't sure. She heard commotion and she thought she saw Damon holding her. It was like she was having a serious case of sleep paralysis.

She heard more commotion…scrambled voices, but she still couldn't move. She couldn't feel anything anymore as darkness overcame her.

* * *

It was gloomy outside. Bonnie was standing on what appeared to be a rooftop. She looked around, not knowing where she was. She felt different. She couldn't feel the magic running through her veins anymore.

It frightened her. Everything frightened her. Where the hell was she?

"Take my hand, love."

Her head snapped towards Klaus.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice echoing, sounding far away.

"Take my hand, Bonnie. Come with me."

She didn't know why she felt the need to reach out for his hand, but she did, and the next thing she knew Klaus disappeared and she was falling of the building to her death.

She screamed all the way down, and right before she hit the pavement, her eyes opened and she shot straight up in bed.

Bonnie felt disoriented as she took deep breaths and looked around.

"It was a dream." She said to herself. But, she didn't remember falling asleep. Actually, right now, she didn't remember much.

It took her a moment to realize she was in Damon's room. As she moved to get up from his bed, her body stiffened a bit, and her gums felt completely sore.

When she made her way inside his bathroom, her eyes widened in shock as she looked in the mirror.

Her clothes were drenched in blood.

What the hell was going on?

And that's Bonnie was hit with an image of everything that happened tonight. As if she was watching it on a movie screen…as if it hadn't happened to her.

Lily Salvatore stabbed her in the chest and bit into her carotid. She watched as she fell to the ground lifeless.

And then she remembered Klaus giving her blood earlier today.

The realization of everything made her sick.

Bonnie Bennett had died and now she was in transition to becoming a vampire.

* * *

"Bonnie, you're alive." Elena said, with tears in her eyes after her best friend came down the stairs.

Well….

Technically she was dead.

It was very emotional. Looking at all of her friends, them embracing her, excited that she was alive, yet not sure what she was going to do. Everyone wanted her to turn but would have respected her decision if she didn't…well, everyone except Damon.

And that was to be expected.

Hell, she didn't even know what she was going to do. Being a vampire was never in the cards for her. That was never the ultimate goal. Yes, she died several times and cheated death even more, but finally being able to have a normal life as a witch was her purpose. She wanted to be able to do magic for herself, not because of some upcoming danger over their head where everyone needed saving.

And the fact that she didn't have her magic anymore… the fact that she couldn't even feel a morsel of it, hurt her more than anything. It shattered every piece inside of her.

When she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, she walked back inside of one of the guestrooms in the boarding house. Staying in Damon's room probably wouldn't have been a good idea.

"Well, isn't this quite a turn of events."

Bonnie jumped yet again at the sight of Klaus showing up unannounced.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Get out!" She held the towel tighter to her body.

"Don't be so shy, love. I am quite familiar with every aspect of a woman's body."

"Not this woman. What the hell do you want, Klaus?"

"I wasn't quite expecting for the night to end like this. I'm sure you can agree."

"Well, I'm sorry your little plan of me being your on call witch didn't quite work out."

He smirked, and stepped closer. "There are still other ways that you can help me, love."

Bonnie held her head high. She would not let Klaus intimidate her. "And if I decide not to turn."

"Trust me, dear Bonnie. Being a vampire is more than what you think. We are not all the soulless creatures that you need to protect your friends from. Half of your friends are what you will become."

" _They_ may not be soulless, Klaus, but _you_ definitely are. Now, _Get. Out_."

"I'm sure Damon would love the fact that you'll be like him. I mean, I don't know how the doppelganger would feel now that you and him will have an eternity together, but I'm sure it's something that could be talked about over dinner."

"You're an ass." But she wouldn't entertain his ridiculous accusation. "Don't you have a French Quarter to get back to terrorizing?"

And again, somehow he had gotten closer to her like before. What was it with him and personal space?

"Such empty threats, love. But, you are right, I must be getting back." He then bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek, which shocked the hell out of her. "I'll be seeing you, Bonnie."

He was gone after that.

Bonnie had to wonder for a moment if she actually did die and end up in an alternate reality.

She took a deep breath and got dressed.

There was a knock at her door soon after that.

"Come in."

It was Caroline with a mug in her hand.

"Hey, I brought you something."

Bonnie couldn't help but look at her best friend a little skeptical.

"Don't worry, as much as I wanted to bring you blood, this is just tea. And before you say anything, yes I wanted to drop a bit in there, but I'm not going to force a decision on you."

Bonnie provided a soft smile, grabbed the mug, and they both sat down on her bed.

"But you do need to make a decision, Bonnie. And you already know which one I'm rooting for."

Bonnie sighed. "I know, I just…I didn't expect…I didn't _want_ this Caroline."

"I know sweetie, and I didn't want it for you. But I'd rather you be a vampire then be dead."

Bonnie was feeling a rush of emotions and she refused to break down right now.

"Maybe the news shouldn't be on me right now. Did I hear correctly earlier? Is Alaric…?"

She nodded. "I'm going over the funeral arrangements tomorrow."

"Is there a chance that he got the same deal I got?

Caroline shook her head.

The silence that engulfed them didn't last long.

"So, you know me, I'm going to question the elephant in the room. Whose blood _did_ you take?"

Bonnie took another sip of her tea. She really wanted to keep this a secret, but she did feel the need to tell Caroline when she asked.

"Please don't judge me when I say this, because I don't even have a good explanation for it, but…" She took deep breath. "It was Klaus."

That shocked the hell out of Caroline.

"You fed from Klaus!"

But that wasn't Caroline's voice.

They both looked towards the doorway to see Damon standing in front of it.

He looked furious.

And for some odd reason Bonnie felt like she betrayed him, even though they weren't together and she didn't cheat on him.

"Caroline, _leave_."

Those were Damon's only words while his eyes never left Bonnie's.

"Um, try again." Caroline glared.

Bonnie touched Caroline's hand softly. "It's okay."

"Are you sure? I don't mind kicking him out and staying."

"No, it's okay. I promise."

Caroline reluctantly left, but not before shooting Damon death glares.

He all but slammed the door shut.

"People are trying to sleep Damon; it's been a long day."

"Oh, I know. I had to hold your dead body in my arms, but come to find out you drank blood from Klaus of all people!"

He was seething.

"You really went to him, when you had me…?"

"I didn't _go_ to Klaus, Damon. It just happened."

"How the _fuck_ does that just happen?"

She stood up and stepped closer to him. "Who the hell are you talking too? What I do in _my_ life is _my_ business. You should be happy I had vampire blood in my system or I would be dead!"

Yes, he was grateful for that he had to admit, but knowing she had Klaus's blood in her system made his head swim in a fit of rage. And he felt… hurt. He didn't know why, but it broke his undead heart. It made him sick.

"Not that I'm sure I'm going to go through with it anyways."

"If you really think you have a choice in the matter, you're mistaken."

That's when Bonnie noticed the blood bag in his hand. She didn't even see him come in with it, but this was Damon so she should have known.

Bonnie would have got mad, threw a fit, even cuss him out for trying to force this decision on her; knowing it wasn't what she truly wanted. But, when she looked into his eyes, she saw a sadness she hadn't quite seen before. He was slightly shaking with not just rage but pain that made her want to reach out and hold him.

She refrained.

Damon was trying to be strong, and he was showing her that he would respect her decision. He was scared to death, but the Damon who was always irrational and always got what he wanted, was going to let Bonnie choose, even if he said he wouldn't.

And his next words proved it.

"Please."

And that was what broke Bonnie into a fit a tears. The emotion over everything that happened tonight, that she had died, that she was in transition to be a vampire, everything hit her at once and she began to cry.

Hard.

She didn't even realize Damon had walked up to her until he enveloped her in arms and held onto her for dear life.

"I can't lose you, Bon Bon…"

She looked into his eyes and there was a flash of tears. She didn't see that with Damon…ever.

"I can't… so… please…"

Bonnie took the blood bag out of his hand, opened it and took a gulp. She immediately handed it back to Damon when her fangs began to elongate from her gums, which was extremely painful. She could even feel the veins form around her eyes.

She looked away from him as soon as it happened, almost as if she were embarrassed, but he grabbed her face in his hands gently.

"Hey…no need for that. I am going to help you through this, Bennett."

Damon could admit, he was definitely relieved.

His eyes never left hers and his hands remained on her face. If anyone would have walked in, they would have got the wrong impression.

After he wiped the tears from her face, he said. "Now, about Klaus."

And just like that, whatever little connection that appeared between them was ruined.

Bonnie should have known he wasn't going to let that go.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review if you can.**


End file.
